


What If Alex Wesker Survived?

by SherryNataliaRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Pre-Resident Evil Revelations 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield
Summary: What if Alex never succeeded in getting Natalia and she didn't shoot herself at the end of Claire's episode. Barry might never have needed to come looking for Moira and Natalia might have been able to live the rest of her life without Alex taking over. A little rewrite of Resident Evil Revelations 2.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. T-Phobos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchesAndWolfhounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesAndWolfhounds/gifts), [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts).



Dr Alex Wesker worked on the t- Phobos research for a few years, she had recruited mine workers to test it out but she had no success instead they had all let their fears overcome them and had turned into mutants instead of becoming superhuman hosts. She eventually gave up the role of chief researcher and gave it to another. Once the virus was finalised and they had no one to test it out on they moved on to modifying the Uroboros Virus.

Day after day Alex felt her symptoms getting worse, she knew she needed to find someone who she could transfer her consciousness into but everyone on the island was dead. She then realised she needed to look elsewhere. Neil Fisher, an executive at TerraSave had contacted her asking if she knew anything about the Uroboros virus but she never got back to him.

Alex then realised she had no choice but to contact him."Neil Fisher, I presume," Alex started once he had picked up his phone.

"Who's asking," Neil answered.

"My name is Dr Alex Wesker, you contacted me about the Uroborus. What is it you want with it?"

"I'm looking to make a vaccine." Neil truthfully told her.

"What if I said I would give you a sample?" Alex smirked knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"I'm guessing you want something in return," Neil said curiously.

"I'm working on the t-Phobos and I am looking for candidates that have a strong resistance to emotional trauma," Alex explained.

"I believe you have to make a few sacrifices in life. I should be able to help you out with that,"

"Then you will get your sample," Alex finished.

oOo

A few days later and Neil had come through he sent a list of what he thought the best candidates were to Stuart who was close to Alex. Stuart found Alex in her office to tell her the good news.

"Dr. Wesker," Stuart knocked before walking in.

"What is it?" Alex asked, not taking her eyes off the computer. She had been setting up for the test subjects.

"Fisher has sent me the list with the candidates on. He has volunteered himself as well just in case any of the other 10 fail. He feels the strongest No. 9 a girl named Natalia Korda, she's 10 at the moment but time will take care of that. I also decided to check out the candidates as well and found some interesting facts about them that might be of interest."

"Go on," Alex now stopped what she was doing, intrigued by what the man had found out.

Stuart came over with pieces of paper, notes he had been writing down, and laid them on the table to show Alex. "Well I've found No. 2 Claire Redfield she seems to have an extraordinary amount of compassion. She saved a young girl named Sherry Birkin back in Raccoon City. Sherry's father is William Birkin the scientist who developed the G-Virus, sources tell me that the girl is under government protection but that should be ending soon, I couldn't find out why though. Claire Redfield then later was in the Harvardville incident where she jumped into a hord of zombies with no weapons just to save another little girl. "

He then flicked over to the next page to show her the candidates, "No. 9 Natalia Korda saw her parents get killed so she doesn't seem to feel fear anymore and last but not least No.6 Moira Burton again No. 2 knows her through her dad Barry Burton but it was because of Claire's brother Chris Redfield that they were introduced. Both Chris and Barry were part of S.T.A.R.S and along with another Jill Valentine, all three survived the raccoon city incident. I found later Chris Redfield was one of them that helped kill Albert Wesker."

"Interesting I'll have to keep an eye on No.2, " Alex pointed towards Claire's name, and then turned back to Stuart. "Get me more information on the former S.T.A.R.S members and also of Sherry Birkin. If this experiment fails, I might look into testing the others out.

"Will do, I must say I find it deliciously ironic. Following the events of Raccoon City, Barry moved his family away to protect them. However, the friends he made during that time would only serve to further put his family in danger."

"Well, it just goes to show who your friends really are. I mean look at Neil Fisher he's given his team members up just like that," Alex laughed, flicking her fingers.

oOo

It was the night of the party for a few lucky TerraSave members. Claire had just parked her SUV in the companies' car park. She, Moira, and a few others had been invited to a party that had been organised by Neil Fisher, it was just a little fundraiser. She arrived inside the building and was greeted by a few of her colleagues, before she could go and find Neil a voice was heard calling her over.

"Hey, Claire!"

Claire turned to see a young woman with short dark hair waving her over.

"Moira! Welcome to the club." Claire greeted, just to get a hug in return.

"Reporting for duty, Ms. Redfield." Moira saluted mockingly. "When do the hazing start?"

"Cut it out. We've been friends for how long?"

"Long enough that I'm allowed to give you shit."

Claire suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Neil beckoning for her to follow him.

"What's up?" Claire asked once they were in private.

"Somethings going down in Washington. Did you hear anything?"

"What the new virus?" Claire questioned. "Come on, you know Tricell is history. Right?"

Neil then decided he should change the subject. He opened the TerraSave folder to reveal 10 names. His gaze landed on a familiar last name, he then looked to notice the person in question.

"Is that Barry Burton's girl?" He asked Claire pointing to the young dark-haired woman standing by the big windows.

"Yup, Moira. She started today," Claire confirmed, turning to the girl in question. Claire turned back to Neil, "Don't put Moira and..."

Neil cut the redhead off before she could continue her sentence. "Yeah I know don't mention her and her dad. Emotional minefield, I know."

"I wouldn't put it like that but ok you've done your homework, I'll give you that." Claire noticed Neil seemed to be holding a folder, he was looking at when he mentioned Moira and her curiosity got the better of her. "What other horrible invasions of privacy have you got in there? Hopefully nothing of me," Claire playfully tried to grab the folder but Neil wouldn't let go of it that easy.

"I'll talk to you later," Neil told her leaving but not before getting one last thing in. "Good luck breaking her in."

Claire rolled her eyes. "She's not a horse."

The redhead decided to go back to Moira seen as she looked to be stressing out a bit.

"Uh oh, what has he done this time?" Claire asked, trying to be a little sympathetic with her friend.

"Every time I ask him anything, he pushes back, I wouldn't even be here if I listened to..." Moira got cut off before she could finish by the lights suddenly going out.

Claire looked around confused. She looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. She then turned back to the big windows just to get blinded by lights from the helicopters that were now coming into view. She put her hand up to shield her eyes to then see a mysterious group of soldiers dropping down she quickly acted on instinct and tried to shield Moira but they had already started to pile in the main door.

One of the soldiers at the window started to shoot the glass and then smashed it with his foot. One of them grabbed Moira before she had a chance to escape.

"What the hell are you doing?" Moira shouted trying to get out of their grip.

Another had a hold of Claire, while another one stood in front of the young woman gun held up pointing towards her.

"Claire Redfield. You're coming with us," he told her.

Claire tried to reason with them, "No, there must be some kind of mis-."

"Claaaire," Moira screamed as she watched them stick a needle into her friend's neck, she hadn't realised they had done the same to her because she was too worried about the gas that now started to rise.

oOo

A figure stood silently outside Claire's cell until she started to wake. Once they knew she was waking up they took it as their queue to leave. Claire slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a cold concrete floor. She pushed herself up trying to get to her feet when she noticed a green bracelet had been clipped around her wrist. A loud noise sounded coming from the cell door. She turned in time to see the door unlock and open automatically. She got to her feet and tried to loosen herself up from the cold starting to take over.

"Where am I and what happened?" Claire questioned to herself. "Why did the door open, I didn't do anything?"

Claire had all these questions but she had nobody around to answer them. She started to run through the row of cells until she heard another voice it seemed to sound familiar. Coming to a stop she noticed Moira was still locked up.

"Oh my god Claire," Moira shouted, banging on the bars.

"Moira, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Claire questioned.

"No I don't think so," Moira replied reassuring the redhead. "All I remember is."

"Ssshhh, take it easy," Claire whispered trying to calm Moira but it didn't seem to work as she was still panicking.

"I mean what the hell is going on," Moira cursed.

"Stop talking. Let me figure this out," Claire now demanded trying not to raise her voice.

Before she could do anything the door suddenly started to open. Moira wasted no time in getting out and grabbing Claire for fear of her life.

"Claire I just want to get out of here."

"You and me both, come on we better get moving."

They headed forwards going past more cells until they eventually come to another area that led them to some ladders. They climbed up and turned left up a small ramp, it was the only way they could go seen as the other end was a dead end. It didn't take them long before they heard screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Moira asked hoping it wasn't her imagination.

"Yeah."

"Is there someone else in here?"

"I'm guessing we weren't the only ones taken." Claire confirmed, "Come on this way."

"I thought the screaming came from that room," Moira pointed towards the closed door.

"If we don't find some kind of weapon then how can we help?"

"Fine," Moira said defeated.

They checked out the area opposite the room to find a knife and torch on a table.

"This will come in handy," Claire thought to herself picking it up.

Moira came up beside her and picked up a torch, "I guess I'm on light duty."

Claire ran back to the room, "For now keep behind me until we get you a weapon, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine by me."

Moira followed close behind but leaving enough room for Claire to fight if she needed to. They entered the room to find a table with what looked to be a covered up body. She moved around to the glass window. It looked as though someone had thrown something threw it leaving a hole.

Claire looked at it a moment pondering what to do then decided to take her jacket off wrap it around her arm and hit the glass smashing it completely. Once it was clear she jumped through the window, into another room, she turned back to Moira and gave her a helping hand. It didn't take them long to find where the screams were coming from. They found a weird-looking monster, he grabbed the woman by the shoulders and looked as though he was about to take a bite out of her.

"Claire we have to help her," Moira screamed.

Claire lunged at him with the knife sticking it in its neck. The creature cried out in pain, and pushed the woman to the floor. Claire managed to pull the knife out and plunged it back in a few times until the creature fell to the floor.

"Holy shit, is it dead?" Moira asked, stunned at what she saw.

"I don't know but I'm not hanging around to find out," Claire kneeled to the woman who was now trying to sit up, "Gina, are you ok?"

"Apart from a few cuts and bruises here and there I should be ok," Gina told her rubbing her head.

"Moira help me get her up?" Claire asked, putting the woman's arm around her shoulder and Moira doing the same on the other side.

"Claire it's fine I can walk," Gina reassured the redhead.

"Ok, if your sure," Claire removed herself from the woman's side and walked on, "Moira can you stay with Gina?"

"Yeah sure," Moira smiled, keeping the woman's arm over her shoulder.

oOo

Alex smiled watching the entire show unfold, "Well, Stuart was right you do have a high level of compassion. Let's see how far it will get you and your little friends."

She flicked the camera over to the detention center cell block area. A young girl was just waking up in one of the cells, she looked confused. Alex just watched and smiled as the young girl slowly sneaked out, clutching her teddy tightly.

"Let's see if Stuart was right about you shall we?"


	2. Head for the Wossek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemesister - Thanks for the comment, you'll have to wait and find out.

Neil found himself waking up outside the detention centre. He noticed the bracelet around his wrist. Alex had been kind enough to give him a gun and a map of the area so he could find his way around easier and keep a check on everyone there. She also had cameras watching their every move. Neil grabbed the holster and fastened it around his leg then putting the gun inside.

"Who should I check on first?" Neil thought to himself checking the map, he found he was closer to Claire, Moira and Gina.

He headed through the detention centre first and found the cells to be empty, Neil followed the path around until finding a dead creature lying on the floor giving him the knowledge that Claire must have been here probably with Moira and Gina seen as at the minute there were no dead bodies. Knowing they were still alive for now he then decided to check on the others. Gabe, Thompson, and Pedro should have been waking up in the forest according to his map so he headed there.

oOo

Claire, Moira and Gina had all managed to find a set of keys on a hanging dead man but before Claire could grab them someone had opened the latch that was holding his ankles letting the man fall to the floor. The door just opposite them opened up as well, giving them a pointer on where to go next. They finally came to some ladders that lead down to the bottom floor.

"Claire the dead guy," Moira pointed her torch towards the man.

Claire bent down and ran her hands around the body trying to find the keys but they had no luck. Instead, she grabbed his gun and holster and fastened it securely around her waist.

"Are you gonna use that?" Moira asked.

"It's more reliable than any person," Claire confessed.

"If you say so," Moira said a little offended.

"Come on we need to find those keys," Claire told them both trying to see some kind of glimmer. "Moira, can you shine your flashlight around give us a little more light?"

"If the man was hanging up there," Gina expressed her thoughts to the others pointing up at the spot where the man once hung," Then maybe the keys might have got caught on something. Moira try shining the torch up there."

"I see the key!" Moira whispered excitedly.

Claire shot the key down and just as they headed towards the ladder. Two of the same creatures that had attacked Gina came running out of the now unlocked door. Gina quickly pushed Moira towards the ladder, trying to ignore the pain she was in.

"Moira hurry," Claire shouted trying to hold the creature off until both Moira and Gina had started up the ladder.

They entered through the locked door quickly closing it behind them so the creatures hopefully couldn't follow them through.

Claire walked ahead of the other two checking out areas and rooms to make sure they were safe seen as the other two didn't have weapons. They eventually found what looked to be a weapons room. Claire managed to find another gun which she gave to her co-worker, "Gina here, take this. Moira, you need a gun too."

"No, I'm just fine without one. I don't do firearms," Moira said "Not after what happened."

"Shit I'm sorry, I forgot, maybe we can find you something else."

"No, it's ok. I'm fine with just sticking on flashlight duty."

Claire stopped to look for some ammo while Gina and Moira went to open the door.

the doors nailed shut, how the hell are we going to get out of this place with constant obstacles in the way," Moira expressed her concern.

"It'll be fine we just need to find something that can remove a metal bar?" Gina reassured the young woman, "Help me look there has to be something around here."

"If it's not creatures jumping out at you, it's locked doors," Claire mumbled to herself helping the other two.

"I think I've found something that should help with the door problem," Moira told them holding up a crowbar.

"Good cause all I have found is a bit of ammo and a pouch. Moira would you like to do the honours,"

Moira rolled her eyes while trying to remove the metal bar with Gina, "I'm not being your packhorse."

Once they were through the door they noticed a small figure of what looked like a girl before she ran off.

"Claire, did you see that?"

"I saw something," Claire couldn't wrap her mind around that there might be a child here too.

"Another creature?" Gina questioned shutting the door behind them.

"No I think it might have been a little girl," Moira filled her in. "They are seriously messed up if they've been doing this to children as well."

They finally found a clearing and what looked to be a way out but that was another problem.

"Damn why doesn't anything work in this place," Moira groaned.

"We just need to find another way out or the missing cog," Claire told them looking at the mechanism.

"Be honest how are we going to find that missing cog in a big building like this it could be anywhere," Gina stated the obvious.

"Fear what you become and become what you fear.." a woman's voice was heard coming from the bracelets.

"Who the fuck is quoting poetry?" Moira asked, slowly panicking.

Claire turned Moira ready to say something when the voice started to speak again. She brought the bracelet up to her ear so she could hear more clearly.

"Are you afraid? You can tell me. Talk to me," the voice said tauntingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those bracelets change colour in response to fear," the woman admitted.

"And who exactly are you?" Claire asked annoyed.

"So much suffering... you don't even know what to be afraid of yet."

"Is she talking to us or at us?"

"Probably a bit of both," Gina replied, "I wonder what she means by the bracelet changing colour."

Claire looked at her bracelet to find it orange, "Well, when I woke it was green."

"And now it's orange so my guess is we're in trouble if it goes red," Gina thought aloud.

"Claire there's a map on this table," Moira called over.

"And that room is circled. I wonder why? Let's check it out." Claire suggested.

oOo

Alex had two main TVs on a stand with speakers and a microphone these were to monitor her candidates' fear and close up of the room they were in. She also had three large screen TV's on the back wall. The right and left one flicked from room to room, the middle just flicked from candidate to candidate and if any of them died they automatically got failed written across their face. She watched as her subjects followed her instructions nicely. She knew once they opened the gate that is when the real fun would start. She had wired the cells up to the main gate so when or if they eventually managed to open it. They would also let the afflicted out too.

"Oh, that looks comfy," Moira was heard saying through the speaker.

"Yeah. Let's take one home," Claire had replied sarcastically.

"Funny how you still have time to joke at a time like this," Alex thought to herself. "You might be just who I'm looking for but time will tell."

"Look at this machine. There's something stuck in it."

The woman watched as Moira tried the machine and found there to be no power. What they didn't know is Alex could hear every word they said as well as watch their every move. She looked at their vitals. Moira's started to show stress while she was stuck in the prison cell, Gina and Claire however seemed to show stress once the afflicted was chasing them down.

"Let's see how the boys are getting on."

She flicked the camera to the forest area. Gabriel Chavez, Pedro Fernandez, and Edward Thomson all found themselves waking up in the forest. The confusion on their faces was so delightful to watch.

"Where the hell are we?" One of them asked.

"I don't know Fernandez but wherever we are, we need to find a way out fast," another told them.

"Look there's a tunnel. Gabe, Pedro, let's check it out," Edward pointed towards a small dark tunnel behind them.

Are you sure it's safe?" Padro asked a little scared to go even go anywhere.

They came up against a gate that they found to be locked.

"We're not getting that way. Maybe we should follow this path see where it leads," Pedro suggested.

"Hey there's a house just down there," one of them pointed seeing something just up ahead. "It seems to be abandoned."

Just as Gabe kicked in the door, they heard someone shouting, turning they noticed it was another TerraSave member.

"Fisher, I didn't know you were here," Gabe said, happy to see someone else. "Do you know if there is anyone else out here?"

"I don't wherever here is," Neil confirmed.

It wasn't long before they started to hear some sort of growling. Neil stood against the closed door with his gun at the ready.

"Maybe we should wait here for a while just until we think of something," Edward suggested.

"Good idea," Pedro praised him.

"I don't think so we can't have you lying dormant now can we," Alex decided to put them out of their misery, now they had found Neil Fisher. She flicked the microphone on and started to speak, "Fear what you become and become what you fear. You think you know what fear is because of the things you've seen."

"What the hell? Who is this?"

"The bracelets must be some kind of transmitter," Pedro guessed.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Neil then decided to ask.

"I am the overseer and I want to see what scares you," Alex told them truthfully. "A First Sign of the Beginning of Understanding is the Wish to Die."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabe asked, hoping to get an answer-back.

"If you wish to know more, go to the Wossek, where life begins," the overseer told them, then cutting off.

"Once nightfall comes we should move on before those things find us," Neil told them.

"First we should leave a note or something maybe there are others like us. We could tell them about our location. We might have a better chance of surviving if there are more and we could probably take this crazy bitch down," Pedro told them.

"Good thinking," Edward started to look around the room for a pen and paper.

Alex couldn't help but laugh to herself. These people had hope of surviving and getting off this island. She took one last look back at the girls and found they had actually made it out. Like with the boys she decided to give them a goal. Head to the Wossek she had told them before leaving Stuart in charge of monitoring them while she went upstairs to rest her frail body. There were two settees and a king-size bed, pictures, and two fish tanks that lined the wall. A bedside table with a book on that she was in the middle of reading. A bookcase on the left-hand side and a large tank on the right, she got undressed and slipped into bed. She took the book and started to read another chapter of it before drifting off to sleep.

oOo

"Claire, look a radio tower," Moira pointed ahead.

"Come on, if we can get to it maybe we can radio for help." Claire suggested turning back to help Gina out who was looking a little rough around the edges, "Do you think you can make it?"

"Yeah, thanks Claire," Gina smiled taking the helping hand.

"Maybe once we're in there I could check out your wounds see how bad they are."

They managed to make it over the broken bridge and finally into the small building. Claire let Gina go and went straight to the microphone to radio for help.

"So?" Moira questioned.

"No, it's dead, stay with Gina. I'm going to check the power switch which is probably up there," Claire told Moira.

Once at the top of the tower she found a switch which she pushed up. A light lit up showing her the power was on. Claire then decided to see if she could figure out where they were but when she looked over the railing of the tower all she could see was just water ahead no road.

"Oh, God."

Claire headed back down in the building where she had left Moira and Gina.

"Any luck in there Moira?" Claire asked.

"No piece of shit must be busted. Fucking technology," Moira cursed, giving up on it.

"Alright well, first I'll check Gina's wounds out and then we can head over to the Wossek. Can you look for a first aid box?" Claire asked sitting in front of the British woman.

Claire lifted Gina's shirt and found bruising around her ribs.

"I don't think you've broken them. Just bruised them," Claire reassured. "There might be some plants outside that we can mix together and use, for the pain. I'll put something on those cuts as well."

"I've found a cloth that you won't be using on me anytime soon and some alcohol but nothing else," Moira confirmed.

"Pass them here they will do until we can get medical help," Claire confirmed.

"I hope you know using alcohol will damage the new skin cells that heal the wound."

"At the minute we don't have anything else. Its an emergency and it also kills any dirt stuck in the wound."

"Come on we better head to the Wossek."


	3. Finding a Way off the Island

Claire, Moira and Gina now found themselves trailing through the forest. Following the map they found in the prison.

"So how do you two know each other?" Moira decided to ask needing to take her mind off the problem at hand.

"Apart from us both working working for TerraSave," Claire stated.

"Fine, Gina why did you decide to work for TerraSave?" Moira asked, only to get a glare from Claire. "Sorry it's none of my business."

"It's ok," Gina shrugged, "I don't mind. My sister Rachael she worked for the FBC and it was to be closer to her. I've lived here for 11 years now. I came over when I was 18."

"Is the FBC still going?"

"No, everyone from the FBC got transferred to BSAA after their downfall," Claire explained, scanning every area they went into.

Moira was about to say something when she noticed a building with a hanging sign, "Claire, Gina, isn't that the wossek just up ahead."

"Looks like someone has beaten us to it," Gina stopped them from going any further to then point to a shadowy figure walking around.

"Moira stay here," Claire placed a finger to her lips for the young woman to be quiet and gestured for her to turn the torch off. "Gina you're with me."

"Don't worry I've got your back," Gina reassured her.

Both women slowly walked towards the door, they both had their guns at the ready, Claire opened the door then walked in just to be attacked by someone she managed to block their attack with her arm before grabbing his wrist so she could twist his arm back to disarm the attacker. It worked because he dropped the knife, she then flipped him over to pull her gun on him Gina was right behind her. She noticed a figure sat down behind a table.

"Don't move," Gina told them.

"Gabe?" Claire's eyes widened at seeing another TerraSave member.

"Redfield? You're alive," Gabe let out a breath in relief.

Gina turned to see Claire helping Gabe.

"Alright get up." Claire pulled the man to his feet.

"Nice to see you too Foley," Gabe greeted.

"You too," Gina replied, putting her gun away and turned back to see Pedro now just getting up.

"God... You scared me half to death," Pedro told them shaking.

"Come on in," Claire told Moira finding it was safe.

"The newbie's ok too!" Gabe smiled waiting to shut and lock the doir behind her.

"I knew it was you guys," Pedro tried to hide the panic he was feeling until someone turned the electric on making the Jukebox light up scaring the man half to death again. "Uh, any requests."

"So where do you think we are?" Gina asked.

"That's a good question. All I know is we found ourselves waking up in the woods," Gabe told them leaning up against the door. "How about you?"

"Some kind of run-down prison." Claire revealed.

"We've lost Thompson."

"We wouldn't have Gina here, if we didn't get there in time," Claire placed an arm around her work mate.

Gina crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh come on I wasn't that bad."

"No of course you weren't, that's why you have that," Claire poked Gina in her bruised ribs to prove a point.

"I did remember to take his bracelet though. Eddie would want me to see how it works," Pedro cut in setting up on a work bench at the far side of the room.

"You chopped off his fucking hand?" Moira questioned a little disgusted.

"Moira language," Claire reminded, crossing her arms, "I can't believe you did that, there's gotten to have been another way."

"We need to know what this bitch has set up for us," Gabe argued back.

"And we will, just not that way," Gina agreed stepping in.

"Welcome to the true brink of fear," the overseer came through the bracelet loud and clear

"What do you want?" Claire asked bringing her arm up to her ear to hear a little more clearly.

"I need to throw you at the wall see who sticks and who doesn't. The wall in this case is a special virus that I injected into each of you," Alex confessed.

Gabe couldn't believe what he was hearing, "A wha... You what?"

"We will all die eventually. One of could still have a chance at dying well."

"I'm no lab rat. She can stick that up her all-seeing ass," Gabe mouthed.

"If we've been infected with something..." Claire thought aloud.

"That bitch stuck a needle in me?" Moira cut in bringing Claire out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to take a look around while it's quiet," Gina told them just to get pulled back.

"Not on your own. We need to stick together," Claire informed them.

Gabe took the wooden bar off the door that was holding it locked to let everyone out.

"So where should we start?" Moira asked.

"How about up there and work around," Gina pointed towards the right and then turned back to the others. "If anyone hears or sees anything just shoot it."

"Unless it's Fisher," Gabe confessed

"Neil's here?" Claire questioned, shocked for not seeing him.

"Yeah we got split up."

They made it to a large gate. Claire and Gina stood at each side of it with their guns at the ready, Moira stood behind Claire and Gabe opened the door, he slowly walked in to find nothing there just an old looking helicopter.

"It's safe," Gabe announced.

"Have you ever flown a helicopter?" Claire asked looking it over.

"In the past I have but it looks like it's missing a battery and fuel. If we could get this moving, we might just have a chance at getting off this island once and for all."

How are we going to find a battery that works?" Gina asked.

"That's a good question. Well we aren't going to find anything standing here. Come on lets go finish looking around, there has to be something."

"Claire, maybe we should split up. It's a biggish ground to explore and I don't want to be here longer than I have too."

Claire was about to disagree but she knew it would be a waste of time.

"Ok just be careful," Claire pulled Gina into a hug. "If you need us we'll just be over the other side."

oOo

Gina looked around the area to find what looked to be a small wooden house. She tried the door but found it to be locked.

"The light's on so there has to be a way in," Gina thought taking a trip around the house.

She found a broken pair of ladders and hole through the roof.

"Pedro," Gina called.

"Gina, I've done deciphering the bracelet

"So what have you found?" Gina asked, coming to stand beside him.

"There seems to be a GPS tracker inside, probably for keeping track on where we are. It's a two way transmitter."

"So we can hear her and she can also hear us. Can she hear us all the time do you think?" Gina questioned.

"That part I don't know for sure." Pedro said still fiddling with the bracelet.

"Can you tell where the signal is coming from?"

"I was just getting to that part. From what I can see, the source of the transmissions seems to be coming from the centre of the island. Someplace high up, it's gotta be that funky-looking tower. That's probably where she's hiding out as well."

"So no matter where we go we will never be one step ahead." Gina thought aloud, she then turned to leave. "Thanks Pedro,"

"There's one more thing," Pedro stopped Gina in her tracks, "The bracelet seems to be keeping track of our vital signs. For what purpose, I don't know."

"Maybe it has something to do with the virus she's injected into us. Could I borrow you a minute?"

"What do you need?"

"A boost," Gina told him pointing to the roof.

Pedro bent down a little so Gina could put one foot on his leg and hold onto the ladder, he held out his hands for her to put her other foot on it so he could lift her up.

"Thanks for that. Go find Claire and Moira, they might need some help," Gina demanded.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Gina thought to herself.

oOo

Alex watched as Gabe checked out the helicopter making sure it was ok to use while he waited for the others to come back with the items he needed. She watched closely at the monitor as Gina had split up from the other two and managed to get into that house.

"Let's see how you handle the ironhead on the other side," Alex

Alex decided to taunt her a little bit. She flicked the switch on the microphone.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving so soon, we haven't even got to know each other."

Gina tried to ignore her and carry on rummaging through the area for ammo or anything she could use for a weapon. She was about to push open the door when Alex spoke again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alex warned

"Don't you ever shut up?" Gina screamed through the bracelet.

"Is that anyway to talk to your elders?"

"It is when your elders are messed up."

Before you leave the house tell me one thing."

"And what would that be?" Gina asked, stepping out of the room..

"What kind of casket would you like for your funeral?" Alex laughed.

Gina heard a groan coming from behind her. Slowly she turned around to confirm her suspicions, a large tall creature with a metal helmet. She dropped the battery and ran for the door, unlocking it quickly, she shot at it a few times but he showed no signs of going down.

"He does have a weak spot you know," Alex taunted.

"Then tell me," Gina now yelled through the bracelet.

"I would but this is so much better to watch."

Gina slowly backed away trying to avoid his next attack, she looked around her surroundings for something to use and found a bottle on the floor, which she threw at him making it explode on impact. She covered her face with her arm to protect it from anything flying out. When she looked up the ironhead was kneeling on the floor, fast thinking she brought her gun up to his neck and shot 5 bullets into him. He started to groan and fall forwards to the floor.

Gina let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"I should congratulate you finding the bottle I planted," Alex clapped sarcastically "I didn't really know if anyone would survive this far, it was just a precaution. Help you all out a little."

"You put it there. How generous of you," Gina replied sarcastically, grabbing the battery and heading to find the others.

"What can I say? I like to watch out for my little rats," She then cut microphone off at her end. "Especially when you have something I want." "Let's see how you all get on once I let the others out."

Alex then decided to talk with Neil Fisher. He was the one who was helping her after all.

She found Neil on his way to the Wossek, which is where she needed him. No one was there so he would be able to sneak in and out without being noticed. It didn't really matter to her anyway but she only needed him until she had found the perfect vessel.

"Neil Fisher, glad to know you made it this far. You must really love the FBC."

"I had a great mentor. I'm guessing you need something."

"I need you to go to the Wossek and start the siren. There is a switch upstairs, all you need to do is pull that and get out."

"That's it."

"For now anyway," Alex told him pacing.

"How are No. 02, 04 and 06?

"They're still alive if that's what you want to know but I don't know how long for and that is why I want you at the Wossek."

"If they get through this, I'll give them a little helping hand," Neil said feeling a little concerned.

Alex stood crossing her arms a smile crossed her face as she now watched as No. 09 Natalia Korda, slide through a small gap under the rock that was blocking the entrance to a tunnel.

"You're a slippery one, that's for sure. You don't seem to show fear at all."


End file.
